Verdadero Amor
by Dakota Spencer
Summary: Este es un romántico fanfic, donde relatan la historia de amor entre el tierno Shun de Andrómeda y una jovencita llamda Laura
1. Capítulo 1: Amor?

**_Amor?_**

Notas de autor: Los personajes no pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo estoy creando esta historia, el único personaje que yo he creado es Laura.

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol brillaba con más intensidad que nunca. Shun estaba con un humor radiante, tenía el presentimiento que algo bueno sucedería ese día.

En la recientemente reconstruida Mansión Kido todo estaba muy tranquilo. Después de la pelea con Poseidón todos merecían un justo descanso.

Saori convocó a todos para darles una noticia y les dijo:

-El día de hoy llegará una señorita a la Mansión Kido, ella será mi asistenta personal.

-Mejor dicho tu sirvienta- agregó Ikki.

-No hables así hermano- dijo Shun, un tanto avergonzado

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto Seiya, con gran curiosidad.

- Aún no lo sé - respondió Saori - A, y antes que lo olvidara, Hyoga y Shiryu, por favor avísenle a todos que hoy llegará mi asistente - añadió la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

Todos se preguntaban quien sería la misteriosa jovencita, pero con el paso del día hasta se olvidaron de su llegada.

Una hermosa puesta del sol se asomaba, y Shun sentía que aún faltaba algo ese día. Cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido del timbre de la Mansión.

Shun se acercó, recordando en que ese día debía llegar la nueva asistente personal de Saori,

- Debe de ser ella mejor iré a verificar que todo esté en orden- pensó

Se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, y al abrir la puerta quedó maravillado con lo que vio: Era una chica bella, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rizado color marrón oscuro, una figura esbelta y delicada, piel blanca, unos hermosos labios rosados y unos profundos ojos color celeste.

Pero algo aún más extraño le sucedió: algo así como un Dejavú, sintió que eso ya le había sucedido... esos ojos celeste, esa mirada, se le hacía familiar.

La miró fijamente como ella a él.

- Yo lo conozco, él es...- pensó la señorita recién llegada.

Un sentimiento invadió los corazones de ambos, un sentimiento que no sabrían explicar y ambos corrieron y se abrazaron, como si hubieran esperado muchos años para volver a verse.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2:Un tierno corazón

**_Un tierno corazón_**

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo estoy creando esta historia, el único personaje que yo he creado es Laura.

Les gustó? Porfa déjenme reviews, les aseguro que la historia cada capítulo se pondrá más interesante.

Realmente era una escena muy tierna. Mientra se abrazaban muchas imágenes aparecían en la mente de Shun, parecían recuerdos, muy breves donde veía a esa misteriosa jovencita. Su aroma era demasiado familiar lo recordaba, como parte de su infancia, un eslabón perdido, ya que de su niñez no recordaba mucho.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, se miraron a los ojos, y a través de ellos pudieron ver sus corazones; latían al mismo ritmo.

Ambos jóvenes, se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza , ya que era una situación ciertamente incómoda.

Entonces la señorita, para romper el hielo, decidió decir algo

-Tu eres...

-Shun- respondió el Santo de Andrómeda, - y tu te llamas... Laura?-añadió con gran sorpresa

Ni el mismo Shun sabía como es que supo eso, era algo extraño. Si sabía su nombre, era por que la conocía.

- Sí - respondió Laura, un tanto asustada y sorprendida a la vez, aunque eso comprobaba que no era sólo su imaginación si no que ya lo había visto antes...

Al poco tiempo llegaron el resto de caballeros, junto a Saori, vistiendo gorros de fiesta y con globos en las manos ya que querían darle una bonita bienvenida y como no tenía nada más que hacer no se les ocurrió una mejor idea. El único que no parecía muy entusiasmado era Ikki que llegaba algo molesto.

-Ya déjense de tonterias, son caballeros de Athena no payasos- refunfuño el Fenix - Ni que fuera el carnaval de Río de Janeiro como para que hagas todas estas cosas- agregó.

-Claro, tenía que hablar el alma de la fiesta- dijo Seiya. Todos rieron por el comentario de pegaso.

Shun no fue el único en quedarse impresionado por la belleza de Laura, si no que los otros caballeros y hasta Athena no podían creer lo que veían.

Después de un mometo uno de los chicos reaccionó:

-Nosotros somos Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki- agregó el Cisne - y ella es la señorita Saori Kido, La Diosa Athena- dijo finalmente.

- Veo que ya conociste a Shun, ¿no es cierto?- y soltó una risita divertida Seiya.

Avergonzados Laura y Shun sonrieron.

- Estoy muy agradecida que me hayan brindado la oportunidad de estar con ustedes, y les agradesco de corazón esta sorpresa que prepararon para mi, realmente estoy muy feliz- dijo Laura.

Invitaron a la recién llegada a cenar. Cuando se terminó la reunión se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Saori personalmente la llevó a Laura a sus aposentos, por el pasillo cruzó miradas con Shun y ambos sonrieron.

Ese día ya había terminado, la luna llena hacía brillar la oscura noche junto con las fulgurantes estrellas que se podían apreciar esa noche en el firmamento, que parecían marcar, un nuevo comienzo.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de leerlo, los quiero mucho y les aseguro que esta historia les fascinará.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi Alma Gemela

**_Mi Alma Gemela_**

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo estoy creando esta historia, el único personaje que yo he creado es Laura.

Les gustó? Porfa déjenme reviews, les aseguro que la historia cada capítulo se pondrá más interesante.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

Un nuevo día comenzaba, una suave brisa, el cielo despejado y el hermoso patio de la Mansión Kido creaban una perfecta armonía.

Todos los habitantes del lugar despertaban, ya eran las 10 am. aproximadamente.

Los caballeros de bronce, Saori Kido, y Laura se reunieron para desayunar. Era casi imposible no darse cuenta de las tiernas miradas que se lanzaban Shun y Laura, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle al otro.

Ikki que se había dado cuenta de esta situación y estaba un poco enojado por eso porque temía que su "pequeño hermanito" se estuviera enamorando de aquella jovencita.

- Ya amiga, que tanto miras a mi hermanito, cuidadito que lo ojees- dijo Ikki

-¡Ikki!- gritó Shun bastante enfadado.

-¡Ikki ya basta!, tu siempre con mal humor, si no vas a decir nada agradable por favor retírate- agregó Saori.

- Tienes razón mejor me voy, no pierdo nada quedándome con ustedes- añadió Ikki mientras se retiraba.

-Disculpa a mi hermano Laura, él no siempre es así, seguro hoy está de mal humor- dijo Shun disculpando la acción de su hermano mayor.

-No se preocupen- dijo Laura, y suspiró- Bueno creo que mejor me retiro, permiso y gracias a todos- finalizó.

Todo seguía igual en la mansión Kido, y los día transcurrieron como siempre.

Laura desempeñaba muy bien sus labores, era muy atenta y responsable.

Como pasaba más tiempo con la Diosa Athena, Laura no tardó en tener confianza con ella y comenzó a dejar de lado su timidez y mostrase tal cual era, ella era divertida, alegre, pero inmensamente tierna cariñosa e inocente, pero a la vez én era muy inteligente y muy buena consejera. Saori y Laura congeniaron muy bien y rápidamente se hicieron buenas amigas.

Los caballeros eran un grupo muy amistoso y Laura también obtuvo confianza con ellos. En especial con Shun, tenían tantas cosas en común, eran como almas gemelas.

Laura era como un ángel que llegó para unir y estrechar los lazos entre todos los caballeros y Saori, lo que ella quería lograr era que sean una verdadera familia. Tal vez nadie lo sabía pero ella sufría a diario al sentir que no podía hacer nada porque todas las personas fueran se sentía afortunada porque había tenido la suerte haber recibido mucho cariño, mientras que chicos como ellos habían tenido que crecer tan rápido y llevar a cuestas la responsabilidad de mantener la paz en el mundo, y pensar que tan solo tenían entre 13 y 15 años, eran prácticamente unos niños, que debía portarse y afrontar los problemas como adultos. Laura decidió que si ella llegó a la Mansión Kido, era por algo, tal vez ella tenía algo que ofrecerle a cada uno de esos jóvenes, ayudarlos a encontrarse a ellos mismos y sentirse en paz.

Y realmente ella logró muchos cambios. Todos cada vez se comprendían más, eran más unidos y poco a poco comenzaron a ser una familia. El único que se mostraba apático era Ikki, cada vez que Laura quería acercarse a él y conversar, siempre le contestaba mal y lograba deshacerse de ella.

Ikki realmente estaba celoso por que Shun estaba perdidamente enamorado de Laura, y aunque ella sabía disimularlo mejor, también estaba enamorada de él.

Pasaban largas horas viendo películas juntos (en especial de Barney, aunque nadie lo sabía), escuchaban música, conversaban y salían a pasear. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que era una tierna pareja de enamorados, pero no , eran solo amigos...

El hermoso sol brillaba y Laura estaba más feliz que nunca

-Ven, te mostraré algo- dijo Laura tomando de la mano a Shun y jalándolo con dirección al jardín.

-¿Qué, a donde vamos?- añadió Shun algo asustado

- Confía en mí, solo... ven - respondió sonriente

Después de correr por un largo tramo llegaron al lugar que le quería mostrar Laura a Shun, entonces este quedó maravillado con lo que vio, era un hermoso campo de rosas.

Ambos se sentaron a contemplar la belleza del lugar.

-Amo este lugar ,me siento tan bien, me da paz y trae a mi memoria hechos que alguna vez me hicieron tan feliz, aunque no recuerdo bien que era pero siento que este guarda parte importante de mi vida ... - y Laura apoyó su delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Shun y él tomó sus hermosas manos y la miró fijamente, luego miro el paisaje y de pronto, recordó algo, el ya había estado allí.

Continuará...

Notas de autor:

Este es mi primer Fanfic y me estoy esforzando un montón pero lo mejor ya viene... no dejen de leerlo, déjenme Reviews los quiero mucho!


	4. Capítulo 4: Eres mi pasado y mi presente

**_Eres mi pasado y mi presente_**

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo estoy creando esta historia, el único personaje que yo he inventado es Laura.

Gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado mi historia, y tomaré las críticas constructivas que me ha hecho una amiga, para mejorar mis historias, gracias, muchas gracias :)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

No no podía ser, ese lugar ya lo conocía, ya había estado allí, muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, Shun estaba realmente confundido.

Laura... pero si ella era... no podía ser,¿Acaso era ella su amor de la infancia?. Entonces cada vez recordaba más cosas y claro, cuando eran muy pequeños a ella siempre le gustaba ir allí porque antes que Laura quedara huérfana su mamá tenía rosas es casa, y aunque ella recordaba poco de sus padres, las rosas era lo que la conectaba con ellos.

Mientras Shun pensaba todo eso, Laura también comenzó a recordar cosa extrañas, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar, comenzó a recordar su niñez, recordó todo: Desde que asesinaron a sus padres en su casa, en Colombia, y tuvo que viajar desde allí hasta la Fundación del señor que la encontró tan sola en su natal Colombia... Mitsumasa Kido. También recordó que su mejor amigo siempre fue Shun y que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Él era el único que la comprendía y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. Ella lo había amado tanto desde que lo conoció pero sufrió demasiado cuando las separaron de él, que para protegerse, su mente decidió olvidar ese hecho, aislarlo en un lugar en que jamás pueda volver a recordarlo. pero después de tanto tiempo el destino se encargó de unirlos, ponerlos frente a frente, para ver si su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

En ese momento comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas lágrimas, lágrimas de emoción, de mismo sucedió con Shun, y ambos se abrazaron fuertemete.

- Te prometí que te volvería a ver, pase lo que pase- dijo Shun

- Y lo cumpliste- agregó Laura aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces poco a poco se fueron acercando y sus labios, lentamente, se unieron. Fué el beso mas tierno que alguien pudo haber visto: Era amor puro, era verdadero amor.

-Te amo y siempre lo he hecho, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi pensé encontrar a una persona como tú, que sea capaz de iluminar mi día aunque este sea el más nublado y triste de todos-dijo emocionado Shun

-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, y es que tú me haces la persona más feliz y afortunada de la tierra, por que sin ti mi felicidad no está completa.

-Nunca pensé decirte esto, pero he esperado tanto y sé que de repente no es lo correcto pero... quiero decirte que... de hecho quiero pedirte que...

-Shh.. no es necesario que lo digas, y sabes, estoy cansada de hacer siempre lo correcto, ¿no crees que es justo que pueda hacer una locura esta vez?, y Sí, si quiero estar contigo- añadió tiernamente Laura.

Desde ese momento, sus almas se unieron en una sola, en un solo corazón, en un mismo amor.

Los dos juntos, vieron el atardecer de ese mágico día, Shun observaba a Laura, era todo lo que él quería: y para Laura, Shun, era su príncipe azul, era esa chispa de ternura que hacía mas hermosa su vida.

-Shun...-dijo Laura

-Dime- añadió con una sonrisa Shun.

- Prométeme que estaremos juntos para siempre-agregó la dulce niña.

-Estaremos juntos para siempre,sin importar lo que suceda hoy o mañana, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre.

Era hora de regresar a la mansión Kido.

-No debemos decirle a nadie de esto- dijo Laura

-Tienes razón, será mejor así-agregó Shun

-Ya veremos el momento indicado para contarles-sonrió Laura.

Entraron sigilosamente a la mansión, se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno se fue, por caminos separados, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero era imposible ocultar la alegría que ambos tenían.

Laura comenzó a catar por le pasillo y a bailar y dar vueltas como si fuera un princesa de cuentos de hadas, se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, sus profundos ojos celestes mostraba un brillo muy especial.

-Laura? Laura?, estas bien, parece que estuvieras soñando despierta- dijo Saori - ¿Donde estuviste todo el día?

-Que?, a señorita saori, yo... estuve... por ahí- agregó un tanto despistada Laura, ya que su mente y sus pensamientos no estaban presentes, si no con su amado caballero.

Shun llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa, estaba demasiado contento por lo que había ocurrido ese día, por fin la había encontrado, sentía más ganas de vivir, tenía un motivación más para seguir luchando por un mundo mas humano y pacífico, para que Laura pudiera vivir en un mundo mejor.

En ese momento llegó Hyoga.

-¿Donde estuviste que no te he visto en todo el día?-añadió el rubio, pardo en la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué quieres saber?-contestó algo nervioso Shun.

-No, yo. Claro que tú ¿Donde estuviste?-dijo Hyoga levantando una ceja - Hay algo que tu e estas ocultando, mírate, estas rojo y respiras rápidamente, eres mi mejor amigo, y no es por nada, pero te conozco muy bien-agregó el caballero del cisne.

-Yo... no te oculto nada Hyoga, yo... este... estuve...estuve...no se.. no me acuerdo- dijo Shun, ya muy nervioso, pues no le gustaba mentirle a Hyoga, aparte no era muy bueno mintiendo, y lo estaba comprobando...

- ¿Cómo no te vas acordar en donde estuviste?, mira, no he nacido ayer como para que me crea lo que me ests dicendo-insistió en apuesto joven-Tiene algo que ver con Laura, no es así...

- que Laura? ah Laura... no nada que ver...-respondió Shun. - Sabes Hyoga...ni siquiera me cae bien.

- Sí claro, y ayer me raptó un ovni, me mató, me cortó en pedacitos y luego me trajo aquí, vamos Shun si pasas todo el santo día con ella, hasta creo que...

-¿Qué cosa Hyoga?- pregunto el santo de Andrómeda.

- Que la prefieres a ella antes que a tu mejor amigo, osea a mí-dijo en tono dramático Hyoga.

-Sabes ya está anocheciendo y tengo sueño, hasta mañana Hyoga- dijo bostezando Shun

-Shun, no trates de evitarme tarde o temprano tendrás que contármelo-agregó Hyoga antes que su amigo cerrara la puerta en su cara.

Shun estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría de tan solo pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, en como podría ser una vida juntos, llena de felicidad y alegría.

Laura, sentía una felicidad desbordante, muy similar a la de Shun, soñaba despierta, y sonreía con tan solo recordar lo que sucedió en la tarde, su mundo y su vida ya estaba completa.

-¿Porque tanta felicidad Laura?- preguntó Saori

-Por que la vida es demasiado linda, hermosa y como para estar siempre felices!-respondió Laura bastante emocionada.

-Okay, no se que te pasó hoy que estás mas feliz de lo normal, pero ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-dijo Saori que ya tenía demasiado sueño.

-Hasta mañana Saori- agregó Laura.

Después Laura se dirigió a su cuarto y se acomodó en su cama y antes de quedarse dormida dijo

- Hasta mañana Shun- y cerró sus ojos para entrar en un profundo y romántico sueño.

-Hasta mañana Laura- dijo Shun como si puediera escuchar lo que le decía su amada.

El cielo infinito de la noche,las estrellas que sutilmente brillaban, guardaba los secretos de ese mágico día, en el que dos vidas cambiaron por completo.


	5. Capítulo 5: La promesa

**_La promesa_**

Notas de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo estoy creando esta historia, el único personaje que yo he inventado es Laura.

Les gustó? Espero que sí, gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por todo :) Besos Amigas, que tengan un lindo día!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El despejado cielo, un delicado rayo de sol ingresó por su ventana, ella sonreía, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera alegría. Si la mirabas a los ojos podías ver su corazón: Palpitaba con más fuerza. Tenía un motivo más para sonreirle a la vida.

Laura estaba demasiado feliz, y es que habían razones para estarlo. La emoción embargaba su corazón y decidió hacer algo, aunque al comienzo pensó que era algo cursi; pero, ella era así.

Fue a desayunar, se saludó con todos los presentes, incluyendo a su Shun a quien le dedicó una sonrisa especial.

Fue a cumplir con sus labores apoyando a Saori en organizar sus actividades. Saori sospechaba algo pro prefería mantenerse al margen de eso, por lo menos, hasta tener una prueba.

Shun se sentía el chico más afortunado con tan solo ver sonreir a su amada, pero debían verse a escondidas ya que si alguien lo sabía los molestarían continuamente por eso y principalmente su hermano Ikki, el jamás se cansaría de hacerle la vida imposible a Laura.

Decidió salir al jardín de la mansión para tomar un poco de aire fresco. En ese mometo vió a su amigo Shiryu sentado, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shiryu

- Hola Shiryu, bueno, yo solo vine a tomar aire fresco- respondió sonriente el caballero de Andrómeda.

-Yo estoy aquí, observando la belleza de la naturaleza, lo hermosos que es el mundo en que vivimos cuando estamos en paz,¿no te parece que es lindo estar en paz con uno mismo para así transmitirla al mundo?, y hacer feliz a las personas que tu quieres- dijo muy inspirado Shiryu.

-Tienes razón- suspiró -Adiós amigo, hay algo que debo hacer- Agregó Shun.

-Adión Shun, se feliz- se despidió el caballero del dragón

Se dirigió a la mansión con la intención de preparar algo que hiciera feliz a las personas que él más quería: sus amigos.

Pero extrañaba demasiado a Laura, ni siquiera hablaron en todo el día, entonces decidió ir a buscarla.

-Laura no está-dijo Saori

-¿Donde está?-preguntó extrañado Shun

-Ni idea, solo me pidió permiso para salir- respondió Athena

-Gracias Señorita Saori- agregó finalmente Shun.

Se preguntaba donde podría estar Laura y decidió ir un momento a descasar a su habitación.

Después de un momento alguien tocó su puerta.

Shun abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, Laura, esperándolo. Se colgó se cuello y lo miró directamente a los ojos, lo besó suavemente y luego le sonrió.

-Te extrañé mucho-dijo Laura.

-Yo también-contestó Shun

Laura sostenía entre sus delicadas manos una pequeña tenía curiosidad en saber qué era lo que había dentro de ella.

-Pasa Laura- dijo Shun

-Gracias-agregó sonriente Laura

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó el caballero de andrómeda

-Mira, es para ti y para mi-respondió Laura.

Entonces abrió la caja y sacó un collar de Ying Yang.

-El lado de Yang es para ti y el de Ying es para mi-dijo Laura entregándole su lado del collar-El Ying y el Yang nunca deben separarse porque sin el otro no pueden existir, ya que se complementan y forman uno solo ¿Entiendes?. Eso sucede con nosotros, por eso te doy este regalo, como símbolo que estaré siempre a tu lado y jamás, jamás te dejaré, ¿Tú estarás siempre conmigo, Shun, siempre?-preguntó finalmente Laura

-Nunca dudes de eso, pase lo que pase yo no te voy a dejar sola y así tenga que venir desde el mismo inframundo, jamás te abandonaré.Te lo prometo

Corrían lágrimas por los ojos de ambos jóvenes, ellos eran personas de palabra y si prometían algo, lo cumplirían, a costa de lo que fuera, sobrepasarían todo los límites entre la vida y la muerte, pero jamás se separarían. Desde ese momento no existía barrera alguna que los separara.

En medio de ese hermoso momento, escuchan que alguien toca la secaron rápidamente las lágrimas de sus rostros.

-Shun, ¿Estás ahí?- gritó Seiya- Yo se que estás en tu cuarto, tu no me engañas, ya pues ábreme la puerta-dijo finalmente

-Por Athena, si es Seiya!-añadió Shun sorprendido- Laura-dijo susurrando- escóndete por ahí.

-¿Dónde? Si tan solo tu cuarto estuviera un poco más desordenado habría un lugar donde esconderme, pero aquí, no hay ningún lugar!-agregó Laura

-Escóndete debajo de la cama-dijo Shun desesperado

-Pero si hay telarañas, obvio no! tengo miedo- respondió Laura

-Vamos Laura ni que te fuera a matar una araña- agregó el caballero de andrómeda bastante nervioso

-Pero le tengo fobia a las arañas, no quiero- dijo Laura que comenzó a llorar como si fuera una pequeña niña

-Shun¿Estás con alguien más?- preguntó extrañado Seiya- Bueno, si no me quieres abrir, entraré

-Espera Seiya- Dijo Shun

-uno...-contó Seiya

-Laura, escóndete debajo de la cama rápido-agregó Shun- no seas exagerada

-Le tengo fobia, no quiero, no quiero!-respondió Laura

-dos...-siguió Seiya

-No seas pesada, entra o se va enterar de todo-finalizó Shun

-Está bien- dijo aún llorando Laura

Laura entró debajo de la cama, con mucho miedo.

-... y... tres!-gritó Seiya empujando la puerta y abriéndola de golpe.

-Seiya ¿qué tienes?, ya malograste mi puerta-protestó Shun

-Bueno... yo solo venía a... a ser sincero, ya me olvidé, así que adiós-Dijo el caballero de pegaso despidiéndose.

-Pero... espera,¿ porque no querías que pase?-preguntó extrañado Seiya

-No...no por nada-respondió Shun con una sonrisa fingida

-Yo se que tu me ocultas algo- agregó Seiya en tono gracioso

-Para nada Seiya, co como crees- dijo el santo de andrómeda tartamudeando

-Bueno Shun, creo en ti, como nunca me has mentido, me voy-añadió por fin Seiya

-Adiós Seiya-dijo Shun ya mas tranquilo

Cuando se aseguró de que Seiya se hubiera ido, dijo en tomo muy bajito a Laura que saliera, pues ya no había nadie. Laura salió con un miedo terrible.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el dulce Shun, tocándole el hombro a la niña

-¿Y encima me preguntas si estoy bien?-respondió Laura bastante enfadada, pero procurando no gritar para que nadie escuche

-Pero yo no te e hecho nada, ya tranquila, ¿Acaso te pasó algo?, No. Estás bien-dijo Shun sonriendo

-Pero me pudo haber picado una araña roja y puede haber muerto- y comenzó a llorar del miedo que le provocaba recordar el episodio traumático que había vivido.(Solo traumático para ella, que tenía fobia a las arañas)

Shun se daba cuenta que tal vez no sería tan fácil mantener una relación, ya que las personas no son perfectas, todos tienen errores. Pero si realmente la quería, aprendería a tolerarla, así como ella a él, pues nada ni nadie los iba a separar

La miró fijamente

-Tranquila, estás conmigo y yo no permitiré que nada te pase-le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Laura, que respiraba rápidamente, comenzó a tranquilizarse, entonces sonrió y lo abrazó también

-Yo confío en ti, y sabes, yo tampoco dejaré que nada te suceda- le respondió Laura de forma muy tierna.

Shun no terminó de entender lo de "yo tampoco dejaré que nada te pase", ya que la veía tan indefensa, pero bueno, Laura quería sentir tal vez que ella también podía ser fuerte y protegerlo

-Shun ya me voy, no vaya a ser que alguien nos vea- dijo Laura- Te amo-finalizó

-Y yo a ti-respondió el santo de andrómeda un tanto sonrojado, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a esos tratos, pero si que le gustaba

Se despidieron y cada uno siguió con su día. Pero hasta en el aire se respiraba amor, era imposible no sentir algo lindo en esos días. El verdadero amor había estaba floreciendo, como las rosas en el alejado jardín de las mansión Kido.

Sus corazones no podían calmarse, ya que estaban experimentando lo que era amar a otra persona sinceramente.

Esos collares que simbolizaban su amor, no era tan solo un gesto de cariño, si no, que era una promesa de estar siempre juntos, promesa, que jamás debería romperse.

Notas del autor:

Como verán estoy intentando alargar mis capítulos y gracias por seguir mi fanfic, realmente estoy muy contenta, les prometo que les va a encantar lo que viene y porfa no dejen de leerlo y de dejarme reviews. Lo quiero :) Besos

Dakota


End file.
